1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a component mounting related apparatus and a component mounting related system for executing a component mounting related operation for mounting a component on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
A component mounting line that executes operations for manufacturing component mounted substrates by mounting components on substrates includes a plurality of kinds of component mounting relates apparatuses such as component mounting apparatuses and screen printing apparatuses.
A component mounting apparatus includes a substrate conveying line for conveying and positioning substrates, a component supplying portion for supplying components, a component attaching mechanism that suctions the components supplied by the component supplying portion by a suction nozzle and mounts the components on the substrates positioned by the substrate conveying line, and so on. The component mounting apparatus includes an electric power source for supplying an actuating electric power, and the electric power supplied by the electric power source is transmitted through a power transmission line in the component mounting apparatus.
Patent Document 1 discloses a component mounting system in which two component mounting apparatuses are arranged back-to-back with each other. Since the component mounting system includes two independent substrate conveying lines (lanes), it is possible to perform mounting operations for two substrates simultaneously.
A screen printing apparatus includes a mechanism for making a substrate in contact with a mask plate and a screen printing mechanism having a squeegee slidably moving on the mask plate on which a paste is supplied and so on. The screen printing apparatus includes an electric power source for supplying an actuating electric power and the electric power supplied by the electric power source is transmitted through a power transmission line in the screen printing apparatus.
Patent Document 2 discloses a screen printing system in which two screen printing apparatuses are arranged back-to-back with each other. Since the screen printing system includes two independent substrate conveying lines (lanes), it is possible to perform screen printing operations for two substrates simultaneously.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2010-263068
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2009-070867